


你的游戏

by hydrviolence



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence





	你的游戏

他回来的时候雨刚停，游戏场上东一片西一片的积水映着还未放晴的阴沉天空，呈现出乌青的颜色。沙坑里面，再没有孩子玩耍的沙子、落下的尘土、猫和狗的粪便，混着冷冰冰的雨水，成了一锅灰色的泥汤。  
游戏场？该这么说吗？或者应该说是幼儿园的院子？  
他不知道怎样称呼这片空场地。对幼儿园里供孩子嬉戏的室外场所的正确称呼是什么？他想着，抱着购物袋绕过已经变成污物沼泽的沙坑，再绕过一片积水，隐约闻到购物袋的里橘子的气味。他们真是找了个好地方——废弃的幼儿园，作为安身的场所。  
好地方，诡异的地方。此地与其说像是废弃的幼儿园，不如说像是囚禁小孩的集中营遗址。游戏场被铅灰色的铁丝网圈起来，滑梯和秋千不知是原先就没有上漆，还是油漆完全剥落了，赤裸裸地露着黑铁，没有温情和童趣的铸铁秋千，不像玩具，倒像刑具。  
幼儿园的整个建筑是深浅不一的灰色和黑色。这种色彩选择令他纳闷，什么人会把幼儿园建成灰色的？墙面上没有刷彩色油漆，没有挂上小孩用彩笔涂鸦的画作，窗框没有用彩色木条，连给小孩用的小桌子、小椅子、小柜子，都是灰色的。也许它们曾经都是彩色的，他想，后来彩色剥落了。某一天，色彩消失了，像夏天里融化的冰激凌，所有颜色融化成黏糊糊、湿嗒嗒的彩色颜料，顺着墙面、家具表面流下来，渗进地面，都流走了，只剩下灰色。  
他向灰色的幼儿园建筑走去，看到她就在黑色的正门旁边，靠墙站着抽烟。  
封锁正门的守卫者，他心想，她就是这样的人物。  
她穿黑色。黑色的衬衣外面是黑色的皮衣，黑色紧身裤下面是黑色的靴子，黑色的耳坠是一片乌鸦羽毛。涂着黑色指甲油的手指夹着香烟，浅灰的烟雾从她口中吐出来。嘴唇是苍白的，皮肤是苍白的，只有头发是有色彩的。她的头发是金红的颜色，具有铜的色彩和铜的光泽。她看着他，眼神带着嘲笑和不赞成。  
他转开视线，不去看她，抬手推开大门走进去。  
他要找的人穿白色，总是穿白色，像是某种规定。  
穿白的人在幼儿园的一间活动室里。就在那里，似乎也是某种规定。  
他抱着购物袋，推开活动室的门进去，就看见那人睡在小桌子、小椅子拼在一起搭建的床上，盖着一件带亮片的黑色大衣。  
他轻手轻脚关上门，走过去，蹲下身，把购物袋放在旁边地面上。  
穿白的人睡着。  
总觉得他的眼睑像是半透明的，他想，当然不是。  
他伸出手，用指背轻轻抚摸那人的脸颊，然后是脖颈、肩膀，顺着手臂爱抚下来。他握住那人的手，低头吻他的手，让嘴唇贴着他的手指。  
他听到穿白的人带着睡意的声音。“嗯？”  
他松开手，在小桌椅拼成的床边坐下，坐在穿白的人身边。  
“哦，是你。”穿白的人说，抬起眼睛看着他。温柔的深色眼睛，总是有种奇怪的孩子气的神情，又总显得心不在焉，似乎注视着你的同时，还注视着其他的什么。  
“是我。”他说，伸手替穿白的人拨开一缕头发。穿白的人头发是深色的，因为潮湿显得颜色更深了。“你出去了？”他问。  
“嗯？”穿白的人心不在焉地打了个哈欠，抬起双臂伸了个懒腰。  
“你的头发湿了。”他说。  
穿白的人坐起身来，摸了摸自己的头发，又抬起头看着他。“冷吗？”穿白的人问。  
“你觉得冷？”他拿起大衣，帮穿白的人披上。  
“不。”穿白的人缩了缩肩膀，“你冷吗？你刚出去过。肩膀上湿了。”  
“不冷。”他摇摇头，打开购物袋，“我买了橘子。”  
“她也给了我橘子。”穿白的人从带亮片的黑大衣口袋里摸出一个橘子来。  
他稍微有点郁闷，为什么她也给了橘子。“看来橘子太多了。”  
“嗯，橘子不是唯一的水果。”穿白的人又打了个哈欠，兴趣缺缺地把手里的橘子塞回了大衣口袋。  
“下回我买菠萝好了。”他说，还是从购物袋里取出两个橘子。  
“橘子也不错。”穿白的人掀掉披在背上的大衣，“我想吃橘子，我喜欢橘子。”  
“给你剥开？”他开始剥橘子皮，看着穿白的人爬起身来，跪坐在桌椅搭成的床上。  
“你太好了。”穿白的人说，“你看。”  
“什么？”  
“指甲油掉了。”穿白的人给他看自己的手指甲。  
“是啊。”他边说边剥开橘子，“再涂一下？”  
“不用剥橘子太好了。”穿白的人抬手搂住他的脖子，亲昵地在他鼻梁上捏了一下。  
“好了，好了。”他说，把剥好的橘子掰成两半，一半塞进穿白的人手里。  
穿白的人不闹了，坐下来，低头剥下橘子瓣吃。  
他看着穿白的人。  
到底发生了什么啊？他心想，我们……我和他，发生过了什么？正在发生什么？发生的究竟是什么？  
穿白的人又抬起头来，抬手把头发拨开，看着他，开口说：“出卖我的时候……”  
“什么？”  
穿白的人闭上眼睛，深深地吸了口气，胸口起伏，又睁开眼睛，微微歪着头，表情显得有些困惑，困惑又坚定。  
“出卖？”他看着穿白的人，问道。  
穿白的人没有回答，而是起身，靠近他，近到几乎贴着他的身体，然后再凑近，吻了他，吻在嘴唇上。  
接下来，他听到穿白的人含混地说“这样……”  
听得不真切，他不确定穿白的人是否真的这么说过。只是模模糊糊地听到，当时他正心神恍惚，因为那个吻。  
带着橘子味和血味的吻。

完


End file.
